


art thou romeo? i mean, i guess so

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: 16th Century CE, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Scorpius wants to be excluded from this narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: scorpius is a reluctant romeo. for the 400/200/200 challenge.





	art thou romeo? i mean, i guess so

Juliet clutched the railing tightly. The moon hung in the sky just a little off-center, and shone brightly, like a torch, just for her. She could see the glint of his silver hair even from here, and she leaned further over, heart throbbing. Half of her hadn’t really believed that he would come. He was a  _ Malfoy,  _ after all, and whilst his mother might not frown at her, his grandmother certainly did, as though the Capulets reeked. She was lucky it was summer, she supposed, for otherwise she would have never come across him. He went somewhere else in Autumn and only returned for a week in the Christmas time.

 

He pulled his horse to a stop a little ways away, and wore a cap to conceal his sleek locks. His lips were pursed. He looked... _ sad,  _ almost. He came closer, still, in his fine green cape, and looked up at her with eyes like storms at sea.

“Scorpius,” she called down. “What business have you here?”

The Malfoy looked up at her wearily, and reached up to grab the lattice. “My love,” Juliet purred, growing teary eyed. “You have come.”

“Yep,” Scorpius sighed, hoisting himself over the railing. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is my first work for the 400/200/200 challenge. basically, i had to come up with 400 characters (harder than you think), and then use a randomiser to make 200 pairings, and now i have to write 200 words for each pairing. i'm putting them in drabbles so that it doesn't become one of ¬those¬ works that clog up the search pages. enjoy! (or not)


End file.
